Lord Perseus, Brother Of Artemis
by AnaklusmosSG
Summary: A horrrible act leaves Artemis with a new brother to protect and i father to run from.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first story wish me luck ^.^**

**I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Artemis POV:

As I was driving my moon chariot over my mother's island of Delos, my trained ear caught a faint cry. I decided to let my deer drive so I could investigate the cause of the sound. When I reached my mother's house her door looked like it was blasted off and the front wall was charred. I sprinted into my mothers house and saw my mother Leto lying on the floor with nothing but a blanket covering her. "Mother, Who did this to you?" I asked gently. She whispered faintly,"Zeus" then she slipped into unconciousness. As soon as i heard who did this to my mother I flashed to Olympus to confront my father on what he had done. The citizens of Olympus avoided me as I stomped to my Zeus' palace and as soon as i got their I kicked down the door. I heard moans so i flashed to his bedroom and landed in the middle of his and Hera's xxx. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU RAPE MY MOTHER!" I scream in fury. Zeus looked panic as Hera glared murderously at him then flashed out of the room. I pounced on Zeus with my hunting knives and effectively catastrated him in one slice. He passed out from pain and I called apollo to tell him what happened. When he flashed in he had that megawatt grin that would blind a normal person. As soon as he looked at my ichor covered knives and Zeus passed out form his smile went upside down. "What happened Artemis?" he asked with genuine worry. "This so called God of justice raped our mother." I spat out venomously. "So thats where that baby zeus had came from," Apollo thought aloud. "What baby?" I demanded as I narrowed my eyes at my twin. Apollo gulped "about an hour ago Zeus came with a baby boy with auburn hair and silver eyes and told me his name was Perseus," he explained. I kept an emotionless mask but on the inside i was about to burst with questions. "He also told me he wanted him to join the hunt." Apollo finished on a serious note. "Fine, he can join since he is my baby brother," I mumbled. When we finished our conversation i noticed Zeus was gone and Hermes seemed to be waiting. "A council meeting has been called, every Olympian is required to attend." then he flashed out. I flashed to the throne room and immediately i noticed a boy that looked like me when i was a child standing in the center of the room. He looked nervous but when he saw people(Artemis) looking at him he put on an emotionless mask. He walked up to me and asked the one question that would change my life


	2. The Hunt

**I dun own PJO or (eventually) HOO Sorry for not updating i was at space camp it was sooooooo fun ^.^  
**

* * *

Percy POV:

When I opened my eyes i was in a bright room of gold. I saw a man(Apollo) with a megawatt smile, golden hair, and bright blue eyes. "Sup lil dude" the man said," my name is Apollo and Im your new older bro. I was confused, i couldnt talk so i just stared at him. Apollo told me he was going to take me to the throne room and he used some magic to make me age faster. When he flashed us to the throne room i saw a lady that looked like me so i went up to her and asked a question. "Are you my mother?" and everyone froze. "No, I am your older sister Artemis and you'll be staying with me and my hunt." I just nodded and followed her to her throne and looked in wonder as she grew and sat down. Just when I was about to sit down 3 old ladies flashed in and announced something. "All Hail Lord Perseus, God of the hunt, brotherhood, archery, and minor god of lightning!" then they flashed out. A really grumpy man with electric blue eyes announced," OK, that child standing by Artemis's throne is the new god and he will be staying with Artemis's hunt, meeting finished!" then he flashed out in a bolt of lighting.

Artemis POV:

As soon as father flashed out i shrunk down to my brother and flashed us to my hunt. "Milady what is a boy doing here?" my lieutenant, Zoe, sneered. "Girls this is Lord Perseus, and he is my godly brother." All the hunters eyes widened and they bowed to my little brother and he just looked uncomfortable. "ummm, rise." he said uncertaintly. the hunt rose and looked at me with the same question in their eyes, _what are his domains?_ "His official title is Lord Perseus, god of the hunt, brotherhood, archery, and minor god of lightning. They gasped and turned toward him and me and Zoe thought aloud "you look so alike."

**Time skip 10 years(yea yea long time i know)~~~~~**

Percy POV:

My time with the Hunt has been great, right now we've been ordered by Zeus to track down two children of Hades. In the time I've been with the Hunt, I took an oath to be forever alone. Also, Ive let my hair grow to shoulder length and my eye color can change from electric blue to a pulsing silver, I keep them on silver most of the time because they remind me of my big sis Artemis. Now, we are known as the Hunter siblings of Olympus. Currently, we are in the woods watching some demigods battle a manticore and an army of monsters and they were losing badly that's when big sis decided to let us interfere. I was the first one out calling down lighting and begin slicing threw the monsters. The hunters and Artemis were shooting arrows with pin point accuracy and the demigods managed to snatch the two children of Hades from the manticore. "Permission to kill?" Zoe asked. "Direct interfernce is not perm- that's all the monster got before i got bored and blasted him off the cliff with my mini master bolt. "DAMN IT PERSEUS!" Artemis yelled and i just did my famous smirk. "Lady Artemis where is our friend?" the girl with jet black hair and sea-green eyes asked. Artemis looked alarmed and did a quick area sweep,"she isn't here, but I will find her don't worry." "Perseus go set up camp and meet with me in my tent." she ordered sternly. "Ah come on Arty why can't Phoebe do it she's the pack mule around here," I joked. "Perseus do it now." i ordered again. I sensed something was wrong so I snapped my fingers to set up camp. I then walked into Artemis's tent for another boring lecture. When she came in she was with Phoebe, Zoe, and the same black haired girl. "Hey everyone!" I yelled and Artemis glared at me before sitting down on her bed. "What is your name young one?" I asked. "My name is Zoe," she answered. Everyone's eyes widened and Zoe(the one in the hunt) fainted. I shocked her awake and continued to stare at the girl.


End file.
